


More Than Friends

by QuicksilverMaximoff1717, steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuicksilverMaximoff1717/pseuds/QuicksilverMaximoff1717, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro is hopelessly in love with you,and he is trying to make you notice,but that might take<br/>some time,so read this fandom.and see how things will work out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Special Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom happens 6 months before the events of Age Of Ultron.Pietro and Wanda already have their powers.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The story of how Pietro Maximoff and I became more than friends started out as a typical night: hanging out at the twins´ house venting out my life’s problems. We were in their living room relaxing on the couch. My legs were in Wanda’s lap and my head in Pietro’s. They were happily chatting, but I was admittedly uncharacteristically silent. Wanda looked at me in concern.

  
"(Y/N), are you okay?" she asked.

  
"You don´t look so good," Pietro said.

I sighed. I really didn’t want to get into it again right now, not since I spent an entire three hours sobbing into the older twin’s shoulder about it just last week, but I knew they wouldn’t drop it. Especially not Pietro.

  
"Guys, I´ll be fine, really. I mean, Austin, cheated on me with Gertie, even though she didn´t knew we were dating. But now he doesn´t have a girlfriend so I’m feeling pretty good," I said.

  
"Well, I told you that, Austin, was not a good guy, "Pietro said.

  
"I heard you the first hundred times, P,” I groaned, “Making me feel guilty is not helping.”

Pietro opened his mouth to retort back, but Wanda quickly cut him short.

  
"Well, how about we go to The Karaoke?” she suggested, “It always makes you feel better.”

  
"I don´t know Wanda. I mean I´m not in the mood to sing," I said.

  
"Don´t sing then! You like listening to Pietro, so he can sing something in there, and you enjoy it," she said.

  
"Okay, fine," I consented.

  
"Great! Let´s go! "Pietro said.

  
\----------------------------------------(Pietro´s POV)-----------------------------------

The three of you arrived at The Karaoke and it was jam packed even now at 7pm. You took your customary seat on Pietro’s left while Wanda took hers on his right. The silver blond haired boy promised to pay for dinner and ordered the first round on him, giving you a wink when you took your drink from his hand. You just brought the glass to your lips and gave him a wink right back.

“If I didn’t know any better I would think you’re trying to seduce me, Mr. Maximoff,” you said.

“Maybe I am, angel,” he smirked.

You two became rather jokingly flirty with each other in the last couple of years or so. He wasn’t sure when his one liners became genuine, but he was sure that you didn’t realize they had. Wanda cleared her throat and Pietro turned to her. She promised you both that she wouldn’t read your minds without permission, but Pietro had suspicions that Wanda knows his true feelings towards you and just never let on.

  
"Okay, Pietro, you’re next! Do you know what you’ll sing?" Wanda asked.

  
"Yeah, I do! “I Will" by Dia Frampton,” he answered, “It´ll make her feel better.”

"Great,” Wanda said

Pietro got up and headed to the microphone, making sure he was in your line of vision.

  
\----------------------------------------------(Your POV)--------------------------------------------------

  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, NOW SINGING FOR YOU, PIETRO MAXIMOFF,WITH THE SONG,"I WILL" BY DIA FRAMPTON!" the announcer said.

Pietro started to sing, looking right at me. I never heard of this song before. I glanced over at, Wanda, wondering if the twins planned this.

 

 _"If you forget the reason that you're singing  
And it's hard to find the song of your soul  
Just remember how you helped me_ _start believing_  
_Anytime you're feeling down, I hope you know.”_

Pietro moved as close to me as the mic cord would allow, which was within an arm’s length of each other, and I felt the heat rising in my cheeks.

 _"Who’s gonna always have your back_  
_Who’s gonna be a friend like that_  
_I will, I will_  
_Who’s gonna try to make you laugh_  
_Remind you life ain't all that bad_  
_I will, I will_  
_Yeah, yeah."_

He reached out for my hand so I gave it to him. He planted a kiss on the back of it. Wait what was going on here? Sure you two flirted with each other constantly, but it was all in good fun-right? I felt a slight tug on my arm and brought myself back to present.

 _"If you're feeling like the queen of nothing's working_  
_And you question every choice you make_  
_When you're sick and tired of being so uncertain_  
_And everything you thought was right is lost along the way."_

Pietro was staring at me with an intensity in his pretty blue eyes that I’d seen directed at me a few times before, but was always quickly put out. This was not one of those times. At this point, I’m sure my flushing was visible.

 _"Whose gonna always have your back  
Who’s gonna be a friend like that  
I will, I will  
Who’s gonna try to make you laugh  
Remind you life ain't all that bad_  
_I will, I will.”_

The song ended and everything seemed to go back to normal. P, sauntered over with a smirk and I was sure a slight blush. He sat down so that I was between him and his sister.

"Did you like it?" Pietro asked.

  
"I loved it!" I said with a grin.

"Finally smiling, "Wanda said.

I put my arms around both of them and I felt Pietro lean into me a bit.

"You two are really special friends to me," I said.


	2. Had Me At Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda figures out Pietro´s feeling for you.

The twins came over to my house at around 1:30 in the afternoon the next day to hang out again. I was still thinking about the show Pietro put on for me yesterday and I sincerely hoped it didn’t show as I opened the door.

"Hey guys," I said as the twins entered my house.

Pietro flopped down in the middle of the couch like he owned the place as usual and Wanda took her seat at the left arm. I laid myself across them, putting my head in Pietro’s lap and he started stoking my hair.

“I hope you’ve forgotten the whole thing with Austin?" Wanda said, ticking your feet.

"Yeah, we hate seeing you sad you know," Pietro said.

He was smiling softly at me with no trace of his usual cocky indifference. I raised my eyebrow at him. Who was this man and what did he do with Pietro Maximoff?

"I did…” I said slowly, “…and it´s all thanks to you two. I´m not even mad at him anymore!"

Pietro’s demeanor swiftly changed. He stiffened and his eyes darkened with rage and-jealousy?

"You’re not thinking about getting back with him, are you?" Pietro asked in a serious tone.

"What? Of course not! Don´t be silly, P!"I said, grinning at him.

"Thank you," he sighed.

And as soon as his rage was there it was gone. Like nothing happened. I looked at Wanda to see if she could give an explanation and she was giving him a weird look.

"Something wrong, Wanda?" I asked.

She seemed to snap out of a trance. Wanda looked at you and shook her head.

"Hmm? Oh no, there-there’s nothing wrong,” she said with a small smile.

Okay, things were starting to get weird with these two. I needed to get out of here for a few minutes to think things over. Just then I heard my excuse to leave.

"Did you already eat something?” I asked.

"No, we didn´t actually," Pietro said.

"Okay, so I’ll go to the store and buy us something to eat. You two just stay here," I said.

"Okay mom," Pietro smirked.

He let me up and I smiled back at him as I left. There was the Pietro I knew and loved.

 

\--------------------------------------(Pietro´s POV)-------------------------------------------

 

As he watched you leave, Pietro felt himself grinning like a love sick puppy.

"I love it when she smiles," he thought to himself.

"You do?" Wanda asked.

"Did...did I say that out loud?" he asked her.

"Yes,” Wanda said a little too quickly, “And you’re so obvious.”

"What do you mean?" Pietro asked.

"Everyone knows that you have a crush on (Y/N). I don´t know how she doesn´t realize it yet," she said.

Pietro paled a bit. He didn’t know he was being so heavy with his advances! The last thing that needs to happen is for you to reject him or for he and you to become more than friends, break up, and never feel comfortable around each other again. Pietro looked at his sister with his best puppy eyes.

"Please don´t tell her," he begged.

"I won´t,” Wanda sighed, rolling her eyes, “When you start liking her?" Wanda asked.

The male Maximoff smiled at a memory from long ago.

"Well…she had me at ‘hello’."


	3. Confusion Because of a Cellphone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Pietro fight,and Wanda only watches.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that same day, I was walking through the local park. It always helped me to think and clear my head, today I wandered around a bit longer than usual though and didn’t notice how dark it had gotten until I tripped over and unseen tree root.

“Woah, it´s getting late! I better go to the Twins´ house so we can watch The Exorcist,” I thought to myself, “What time is it anyway?”

I dug into my pocket for my cellphone, but came up empty handed. I checked every place that I could’ve put it but found nothing. I started to panic a bit.

“Where did I-oh crap…”

I remembered where my phone went. I was going back to my house, when I suddenly bumped into someone. Both of our cellphones dropped out of our pockets.

"Sorry! Oh hey Max. How are you doing?" I asked.

"I´m great, umm, can we talk another day? I´m kinda in a hurry," he said.

And with that he rushed by me. Everyone was acting so weird today.

"Bye!" I said.

"Bye!" he shouted.

I shook my head out of the memory and groaned Max must have caught my cellphone, by mistake, but how did I not pick up his? I shrugged and continued on my way, promising myself to go to Max’s house in the morning.

 

I got to the Maximoff’s house a little while later and tried the knob, but the door was locked. I knocked on it in confusion. Answering the door was an exasperated Wanda and a pissed off Pietro.

"Hey guys…" I said, “Why is-?”

"How was the sex with Max?" Pietro asked, cutting me off.

"What are you talking about?"I scoffed, “Sex? With Max? What?”

I looked a Wanda for an explanation but all she could do was roll her eyes before her brother started in again.

"Don’t play dumb, you were having sex with him! Every time I tried to call you, he answered and he said that you two where having sex!" he said.

My jaw dropped. That motherfucker took my phone and-? I didn’t know what was worse, Max’s grubby little paws on my phone or the fact that _Pietro_ _actually believes him_. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"What?! That´s a lie! We didn´t! _I_ wouldn’t!" I shouted.

Pietro snorted and looked at me darkly.

"Yeah, right. Next time let me know when you decide to not have sex with, Max, so I won´t call you MILLION TIMES!" he shouted.

He was red faced and breathing heavily. Wow, he _was_ really angry. I raised an eyebrow, confused as to his sudden interest in my sex life.

"Why do you even care?!"I asked.

Pietro put his hands on my cheeks and his blue eyes held an emotion I couldn’t place.

"Because he is just like, Austin, and he will hurt you! I´m just looking out for you!" he said.

I felt my rage flare up. Why does everyone keep bringing up, Austin, like I’m going to go running back to him? Like I’m letting his unfaithfulness run my life? I swatted Pietro away from me.

"I DON´T NEED YOU, MAXIMOFF!"I shouted, “I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!”

"OH YEAH?! THEN GO! GO HAVE SEX WITH HIM! IF YOU GET PREGNANT, DON´T COME CRYING ON MY SHOULDER!" he said.

He slammed the door and left. Wanda just stared at me.

"What?" I snapped.

“Calm down,” she sighed, “We have some things to discuss.”

"What about _him_?" I asked.

"I´ll talk to him later," she said.


	4. I´m sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to apologize!

After a long talk with Wanda, it´s time to talk to Pietro. I know he enjoys looking at the sea by night. I found him on his favorite beach staring sadly out at the water. I sat down next to him.

"Hi," I said.

He started a bit at my sudden apperance, but then relaxed.

  
"Hey," he said, "How did you know i was here?"

  
"I've knew you since we were 7, Pietro. It's not that hard," I said.

He chuckled and turned his attention back forward. There was comfortable silence, just listening to the sea waves, then...

"I´m sorry," we both said at the same time.

I looked at him and there was nothing but sincerity in his blue eyes.

  
"(Y/N), I´m sorry for everything that i said. I have nothing to do with who you decide that you should sleep with, and i should have believed you when you said that you didn´t sleep with him," he said.

  
"I´m  sorry too, P. You were right, Max, is just like, Austin! He stole my cellphone so he could make this stupid joke and i knew that you were just looking out for me. I´m so sorry Pietro!" I said.

He smiled and put his arm around me.

 

"So, are we good?" he asked.

  
"Yes. I´ll have to get my cellphone tomorrow, though,"I sighed.

  
"Actually,i got it for you."

He dug into his pocket and pulled out my phone with his classic smirk. Of course, he already got it. I just hope Max isn't in a hospital somewhere.

 

______________________(Pietro´s POV)____________________________________________

  
"Oh thanks Pietro! You're the best friend ever!" you said.

You took your phone and hugged him tight. He hugged you back, burying himself in the crook of your neck. That's what he liked to see, his princess happy. More specifically happy because of him.

  
"Anything for you, angel," he said.

You let go and he reluctantly did the same.

  
"Aww,stop it! You´re making me blush!" you smiled.

  
"I know! It´s priceless when you blush!" he said.

 

You playfully swatted at him and as usual, he easily dodged it.

 

"Stop it,seriously," you said.

 

You smiled at wider at him. You look so beautiful with your (e/c) eyes twinkling in the moonlight that his mouth moved faster than his brain.

  
"I love when you smile..." he said.

  
Pietro mentally face palmed himself and looked at you nervously. There was an awkward silence while he waited for you to say something, but you didn't, you just stared at him.

  
"I guess I got you a little uncomfortable now,huh?" he asked,with a grin.

The corners of your mouth curved weakly.

"Yeah, maybe a little, but that is what best friends say to each other," you joked.

He laughed a bit and sagged slightly. You let his come on slide and made a joke.

  
"That´s the worst part,we are just friends. I wish we could be so much more than that," he  thought to himself.


	5. I Shouldn´t Have Heard That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You forgot your watch in the twins´ house,however when you get there to take it back,you listen to something which you should have not.

I left the twins´ house at around 3: 30 pm the next day and I swear it's never a dull moment with those two. Pietro suggested we go play in the snow and that went from 0-100 fast. Wanda was cheating and knew every move before we made it and Pietro was too fast for either of us. Eventually, I called a truce.

When we got back inside, Wanda got us some hot chocolate, a movie, and blankets while she apologized for the times she hit me in the eyes. Pietro plopped down on the couch next to me and must have noticed my shivering because he wrapped me up in his arms.

"Don't worry, angel princess, I can keep you warm," he smirked.

"If you could get some pick up lines that aren't from the Ice Age, maybe."

Pietro stuck his tongue out at me and Wanda snorted into her drink.

The movie ended and I got a quarter of the way home before I realized I left my watch on the kitchen counter. I went to go back for it.

I entered the house and it was unusually quiet.

"They should at least be talking in another part of the house," I thought to myself.

I shrugged it off and went into the kitchen w where I saw a familiar gleam on the table. Just as I grabbed my watch, I heard the twins' voices from upstairs. They sounded like they were arguing.

"Why can´t you just tell her Pietro?" I heard Wanda´s voice ask.

Tell what? To who? I listened further.

"Why should I? She doesn't like me back!" he said.

"How are you gonna know that if you don´t ask her?" she asked.

"Wanda, I already told you last week, a guy broke her heart, she is NOT ready for another relationship!" he answered.

A heartbroken girl? That is weird...What girls has Pietro ever talked to besides you and his sister?

"She decided to date him knowing that he is just garbage!" she shouted.

"It´s not any guy, it´s Austin!" he said, "She was in love with him for years!"

Wait...Heartbroken...Last week...Austin...Are they...? No that can´t be.

  
"Stop denying Pietro! You know you like her!" Wanda scoffed.

"Yeah I do! So?!" Pietro shouted back.

 _Pietro..._ likes _me....?_

  
"Pietro, you LIKE her, you have been friends since always, you two flirt, why wouldn´t (Y/N) date you?" she said.

  
"Because she DOESN´T LIKE ME! I´M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER! SHE DESERVES SO MUCH BETTER, SO MUCH MORE THAN ME!" he screamed.

You heard him slam a door and Wanda walking in to her room. I sat down on the steps.

I can´t believe this, Pietro, likes me... like that? Why didn´t he tell me anything? How will i even look at him now? He doesn´t even know that I heard them! I better get going. I shouldn´t have heard their talk...


	6. Can´t Avoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to avoid Pietro as much as you can,but you realize that you do have feelings for him.

It's been a week since I evesdropped on Pietro's confession and as usual I was at the twins' house but alone for now. I tried not to think about his words, but I can´t stop. I have also been avoiding Pietro ever since that day, and Wanda is suspicious, but she promised that she would never read my mind if I didn´t give her permission to so I know she doesn't know why. I groaned and rubbed my eyes thinking about when I dodged Pietro yesterday. I felt really bad about it, but I just couldn´t talk to him and I still can´t...

\----------------------------------------------------

I was playing a match of foosball, that the twins found in the dump and dragged to their basement, with Wanda, when Pietro came.

"Hey! You two started without me?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but you can play now. I just lost the match, "Wanda said.

Pietro took his sister's place and grinned brightly at me. I put on what I hope looked like a smile. 

  
"Sweet! You´re not gonna beat me,(Y/N)!"He said.

  
"A-actually I-I got to g-g-go. I have some stuff to do," I stuttered.

I started gathering my things and ignoring the confused and hurt look I know he has right now. I didn't turn around. If I turned around I would do something stupid.

"Wait! I just got back, can´t we play a match?" he asked sadly.

"Sorry. Another time. Bye," I said, as I left faster than he could run.

______________________________

I told Wanda earlier today that I heard their "talk", and she was shocked, but her pity for her brother overpowered her indignation towards me. She told me that I should tell him that I know he likes me, and then she asked me if I liked him back.

Now that I think about it, Pietro out of my head for the past two years. And even when I was dating, Austin, my wildest dreams always featured my silver blond and brown, wind damaged haired best friend. I've seen him half naked so many times it's not hard to imagine the rest. I told her didn´t know what to do. I mean, he likes me and I DO think that I like him back, but it´s so weird. I feel like it´s wrong if we date, but I don´t know why. We talked for a little while longer and then she left saying something about a scepter? I don't know.

I sighed and stood up from the couch, stretching myself out. Pietro will be home in a few minutes, and I am waiting for him so I tell him how I-. I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. Footsteps I'd know anywhere.

"HE´S HERE!" my brain started shouting, "ABORT ABORT!"

As Pietro came in the living room, I tried swallowing my nerves and turned to face him. The grin on his face looked slightly forced.

"Oh, hey, (Y/N),what are you doing here?" he asked.

I took a deep breath so my voice wouldn't shake, but it didn't help. I can't do this.

"Hi, I w-was waiting for Wanda! Hmm, Iguess shewilltakemoretimethanIthoughtshewouldwellbyePietro!" I said in a rush.

Before I could leave, Pietro used his super speed to lock the door and stand in front of it with crossed arms and a hurt expression.

"Okay,(Y/N), I had enough of this! You have been avoiding me all week! It´s better you tell me what is wrong now," he said with a serious tone.  
I didn´t said anything, I couldn't. But I hated not being around him so I just hugged him very tightly and buried my face in his chest. He hugged me too.

"Sorry, I was feeling a little bad because of...something private. Women stuff. That's why I was only talking to Wanda. I was avoiding all men, not just you, P," I half lied.

I felt like trash, especially after he mussed my hair and looked at me sympathetically. How did I get someone so understanding to like me?

"Oh, women stuff. I guess i know what you mean..." he said, tilting his head.

"I'm sorry, Pietro, I do miss talking with you, though," I said.

  
"Me too, so let´s catch up then! Wanda will be back later, like much later," he said.

  
"Is that your way of saying 'Let´s hang out?'" I smirked.

  
"Yeah, I guess it is, princess," he said.

He took my hand and lead us over to the couch. I put my head in his lap and his fingers started going through my hair as he flipped through channels.I have no more doubts now.I am in love with this man.


	7. Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro has good news,but for you,those news couldn´t be worst.Another fight also happens.

Pietro and I went for a walk to, like he said, catch up, since we haven´t talked to each other for a week. 

"Look,(Y/N),i have to tell you something really important," he said.

God...He is going to say that he likes me! 

  
"What is it?" I asked, smiling knowingly.

"I have a girlfriend," he said.

My brain and body came to a complete stop for a few seconds. He said that he liked me! How can he say that he has a girlfriend and with that much happiness in his voice? What the hell? I didn´t like him at the start, but when I start to like him, he just throws our relationship in the trash? Who does he thinks he is?

Okay,we may have not had a relationship, but we've been friends since we were 7! How could his feelings for me have just gone like that?! It´s impossible! Unless, he still has feelings for me and he's trying to use this girlfriend to make me jealous...Yes, that's the only explanation! I know he loves me as I love him. lt´s better I tell him that I like him, and that I know that he likes me too. I don´t want to waste anymore time, I want to be with the man I love.

"Wow, that's great news, P," I said, "But I need to tell you something too...It´s kind of a big thing though."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I lied about why I didn´t talk to you.The truth is...I heard your talk with Wanda," I said.

He looked at me in shock with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh so...You heard what i said then?" he asked.

"Yes, I did and I have to say, Pietro...I do like you back," I said.

He just stared at me.

"Can we be boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked.

There was some silence until he broke it.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?" I frowned.

"Do you think this is fair to me? I've liked you since I don´t know, always! And you've had a lot of boyfriends, but you never realized how much I liked you!" he said.

"But you never told me anything, and I didn´t like you at the time!" I said.

"And I didn´t want to destroy our friendship! And now that I have a girlfriend, someone that makes me happy, you come over saying that you like me?!" he asked.

"BUT I _DO_ LIKE YOU!"

“WELL I _DON´T!"_ he screamed, as he started to run.

"PIETRO, WAIT!" I shouted.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He used his super speed to get as far away as possible from me. As tears welled up in my eyes, I only had one thought.

I should have been faster.


	8. Truth Be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes in this chapter.

I returned to the Twins´ house late that night. Wanda was in there, sitting in the living room, but Pietro was not.

"H,i Wanda," I sighed.

At the sound of my voice, she turned to stare at me like she was searching for something.

"You are sad," she said, finally, “Does that sadness have something to do with Pietro´s girlfriend?"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Yes. You and Pietro are both terrible liars."

I sighed again, ignoring her observation and joining her on the couch.

"Who is the girl anyway?" I asked.

"Bella," she said in a disgusted tone.

I stopped and thought for a a moment. That name rang a bell, but who-then it came to me.

"Bella? The girl that hates you because you won Miss Sokovia last year?" I asked.

"Yes, I think that she is just using, Pietro, to get her revenge on me. They might be at the show that is going on in the park by now," she admitted.

"Wh-What?! We have to warn Pietro!" I exclaimed

I jumped up from the couch and ran to the door, but the younger twin didn't follow. I turned around to find her heading for the stairs.

"You´re not going?"I asked.

"Sorry, I can´t. I'm too tired," she grunted.

Wow. She must he really done with her brother's shenanigans if she won't come help save him from public humiliation at the hands of her mortal enemy. I decide not to push it.

"Okay. Go get some sleep," I said, as i left in a hurry for the park.

  
When I got into the park, I saw Pietro sitting alone in the bench closest to where the flowers will be when Springtime comes again.

"Pietro?"

He turned around to see me, his eyes swimming with tears. I came around the bench to kneel on the frozen ground in front of him.

"What is it, angel?" he asked.

"Pietro, what happened? Did, Bella, something bad to you? If she did, she can expect a drubbing from me and Wanda tomorrow," I said.

"She just cheated on me with everyone looking," he sniffed.

He looked at his hands and shook his head.

“I really don´t care. I don´t like her," he shrugged.

"Pietro..."

"(Y/N), I´m sorry for the way i acted earlier with you," he apologized, “The thing is, I...I...I still love you."

He looked back at me. His blue eyes were filled with hurt from the day's events, but a nerver ending promise to me.

I didn´t even wasted a second as I pulled him into a soft, passionate kiss. He immediately kissed me back, putting his hands on my cheeks and pulling me in further. He felt just amazing as I imagined. His lips were slightly chapped as always and his rough stubble rubbed against me enough for me to know that I'm going to feel that burn later, but he was so gentle and loving. Pietro put me in his lap without breaking away and deepened our kiss with a groan, settling one hand on the back my head and the other on my hip. 

As much as we didn't want to stop, we had to break for air. For a few moments, Pietro and I sat there, breathing heavily with our foreheads touching before I moved myself to his side.

"I never stopped loving you," he admitted, putting an arm around me.

"And I _do_ love you," I said, "I wanna be with you forever."

"I do too, princess.You are MY princess," Pietro smiled, stroking my cheek.

"Yes, I am YOUR princess," I smiled back, “And your angel, and whatever else you want me to be. I'm no one else´s."

"I love when you smile," he said.

"I love when you kiss me," I said.

"Can I do it again?"

"Of course you can."

And we did until I told him I was starting to freeze to death. He ran us back to his room and I spent the night. Truth be told, I love Pietro.


	9. Get a Room!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarassing moment for you and Pietro.

Last night,i slept so well,after all,i am dating the man of my dreams,my best friend,Pietro Maximoff.  
Never in my life i thought that i would date Pietro,i mean,best friends in love? That does sounds like a fairy tale,honestly.  
But i never felt so happy before,i feel safe with Pietro,he always protected me,he always did everything for me.Have him as my boyfriend it´s dream,becoming true.  
I´ll go to the Twins´ house now,i can´t stay away from Pietro for too much time.  
Twins´ house,Sokovia,11:30AM  
"Hi guys."I said,as i entered.  
"Hi."Wanda said.  
"Hey princess."Pietro said,as he stood up to give me a kiss.  
I sat beside him in the couch,while Wanda was in the armchair.  
She gave us a confused look.  
"Has something going on that i am not aware?"She asked.  
"Yes."Pietro said."We are dating."He said,smiling.  
"We? We who?"She asked.  
"Me and Pietro."I said.  
"Finally,thought i´ll never see this day."She said,i blushed,and Pietro just chuckled.  
"That´s not a nice way of saying "Congrats" Sis."Pietro said.  
"I´m just kidding silly,i am really happy for you two."She said.  
"Thanks Wanda."I said.  
"Okay,i´ll make the breakfast,try not to eat her,Pietro."She said,right now,my cheeks have turned into tomatoes.  
When she left the living room,Pietro started to kiss me,he is a excellent kisser,i almost melted into his mouth.  
We lay on the couch kissing,i was above him,kissing him like the that was the last time we would kiss.  
He begged for entrance in my mouth,i easily allowed him to enter.  
I realized that we were making out in the couch,but i didn´t wanted to stop.  
"AHEM"I heard a throat clear,Wanda.  
"Please you too! I want to eat today,get a room!"She said.  
That would be a great idea.


	10. A Not So Good Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!! Drama is just starting people!

The last month,has been the best of my life,Pietro and i are a couple,after long years of waiting,mostly on his part,we´re finally dating.  
The last week though has been quite weird,i dunno why,i´ve been feeling sick,since Pietro and i already had sex,i decided that i should make a pregnancy test,and the answer,was positive.  
But i still didn´t told anything to Pietro,because...Well,the day Pietro said that he had a girlfriend,which was the same day we started dating,i went to Austin´s house,Austin really changed,he is such a good guy now,Wanda even read his mind and confirmed it.  
So i went to his house and i told him that i needed to feel loved by someone,a man.So we had sex.Thus i didn´t told Pietro anything yet,this child might be Austin´s,and now that he is a good person,i´m sure he will want to be a father,and same goes for Pietro,he always said,that being a dad is one of his biggest dreams.If this child is Austin´s,Pietro won´t ever look at my face again,and that is what i fear,but it will take some time,until i can make a DNA exam,to see who is the Father,furthermore,I will need both Austin and Pietro,for the test.Wanda returned,i´ll tell her now.  
"Hi Wanda."I said.  
"Hello,(Y/N),are you feeling any better?"She asked.  
"Well,umm...look at this."I said,she got the test and saw it.  
"(Y/N)...You are pregnant! You and Pietro will be Dad and Mom!"She said,happy.  
"Wait,Wanda,don´t tell Pietro,there is a chance that this child´s not Pietro´s."I said.  
"What do you mean? Of who else that child can be?"She asked. "Remember what i told you in the day that Pietro and i started dating? That "thing" with that "Man"?"I asked. "Oh,well then that child can be Austin´s?"She asked.  
"Yes,but i can only figure out who is the father when the baby is born,so,please don´t tell Pietro anything."I said.  
"But.(Y/N),in the 5th week,he will already know that you are pregnant,you won´t be able to hide your belly."She said.  
"I know,i just want him to think that the child is his for now,i beg you Wanda please."I said.  
"I won´t tell him anything,plus that is up to you."She said.  
"I know,thanks Wanda,i will talk to Austin."I said.  
"About the pregnancy? If Pietro finds out that you have been talking to Austin,he will be mad at you."She said.  
"I know,and just imagine what would he do,if he figures out that i maybe pregnant of Austin."I said.  
"Okay,i´ll go talk to him now,see you later."I said.  
"Bye,and good luck."She said.  
Well...Here it goes nothing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys sorry for taking this much of time to make an update,but i have been without internet for a week,thus i couldn´t post the update sooner.


	11. Austin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read,i´m sure you will like it.

I went to Austin's house a bit later. As I stood at his door gathering my nerves, I hoped that this talk goes well. I can´t stand the thought of losing, Pietro. I knocked on Austin's door and he opened it.

"Oh, hi, (Y/N)," he said.

"Hi Austin, can i come in? I have to talk to you and it is serious stuff," I asked.

"Sure, come in."

So I entered, and I got to the point, not wanting to waste any time.

"Austin... I'm pregnant."

He paused for a few seconds as I watched him try to put the pieces of what I was saying together.

"You will be a mom? ....But you and Pietro aren't married yet....and why exactly are you telling me this?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, I will be a mom...but Pietro may not be the dad," I said nervously.

Austin's brow furrowed in thought as he put the final piece together. His eyes widened and he swallowed.

"Oh."He said,widening his eyes.

"Yeah, oh," I repeated weakly, “But i can only know for sure when the baby is born."

Both of us fell into a tense silence. We were too young to be parents and what about, Pietro? He's going to be heartbroken if this unborn baby isn't his and the child is his rival's. As if he read my mind, Austin, spoke.

"Well, your boyfriend hates me, and he will not like if I get close to you while you are pregnant. But, (Y/N), if that child is mine, then i have the right to be part of his or hers life. Neither you nor, Pietro, can deprive me of it," he frowned.

"And I won´t,"I said quickly and putting my hand on his arm in assurance,"But what I wanted to ask you is: During these nine months, can you please stay away from me and Pietro?"

He took my hand off his arm and the room dropped ten degrees as his face darkened in rage.

"That´s the same as asking me to stay away from my still not born child!" he shouted.

"Please, Austin, I beg you!"

His grip on my hand tightened painfully as he opened his mouth to argue back, but suddenly, he seemed to think better of it. Austin let go of me as I watched him in apprehension.

"Okay, I will. But it´s better that you tell, Pietro, about the chance that I may be that child´s dad sooner rather than later. You get me?"

I sighed in relief. He took this better than I expected. I could only hope that, Pietro, did the same.

"Yes. I will," I promised, “I'm going to get going, Pietro, will be home soon."

I moved to go to the front door when, Austin, grabbed my arm. I frowned up at him.  
  
"What?"

He smiled and his eyes softened, while his cheeks pinked a bit.

"Can I think of some good boys or girls names for the baby?" he asked.

I laughed. This side of Austin was nice, too bad he didn't display it more.

"Yes, you can," I consented, “Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, if it is a boy, I would like to call him, Austin. If you don´t mind,"he said.

"I don´t," I nodded.

He broke out into a wide, bright smile. I almost hoped that he was the father. 

"Okay so for a girl..."

"I´ll think about one,bye Austin," I said.

There was only so much freedom I was going to let my possible baby daddy have. I walked back out into the winter snow. It seemed a little brighter somehow.

Now it´s Pietro turn. There was a lot of unknown right now, but one thing was for certain, whether it's Pietro or Austin, this baby will have a great father.


	12. Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama coming!

\----  
The talk with Austin went better than I expected, and I had some pretty low expectations. I can only wish that I have the same luck with Pietro.

I was sitting in the twins' house waiting for thr man of the hour to return. About an hour after I came, I heard the from door open and close and in walked my silver haired nerd. He smiled brightly at me, taking a seat on my left and putting a protective arm around me.

"Hi, P," I said.

"Hey dragâ," 

We gazed at each other for a few minutes more and I gathered my nerves.

"So, Pietro, I have some news to tell you but, you have to promise me that you won´t get mad," I said nervously.

The smile on his face faded and was replaced with a frown of concern.

"Okay...I promise. What is it?"

"Pietro...I'm pregnant," I confessed.

He didn´t said a word, for a minute, he just sat there blinking at me while I begged him to say something. Suddenly, a huge smile formed on his lips.

“I'm going to be a dad?" he asked softly.

"You _could_ be the father," I confirmed.

"Of course I am the father,who else could it be?" he exclaimed.

I gave him a sad look and he realized it. He stood up and started pacing around.

"Austin..." he growled, "(Y/N), I'm not going to raise a jerk´s child!"

"Pietro, he is not a jerk! He changed I already told you that! Plus, he said that if the child is his, he will help me raise the baby," I reasoned.

"Geez,that dumbass couldn´t even be your boyfriend correctly! How is he going to be a dad?!"

"You are underestimating, Austin, Pietro! Give him a chance!" 

So much for this talk going well. Pietro gestured wildly.

"Can you please stop defending him? That child is obviously mine! They deserve a good father, not a bum!" he shouted.

I stood up too and put my hands on his shoulders. He looked down at them, but didn't shrug them off.

"Pietro stop! Whether the father is you or him, this child will have a great dad. I'm sure of that!" 

"The child will have a great dad because I am the dad, not that freak," he muttered.

  
"Would you still look me in the eye, if he is the dad?" I asked.

Pietro's face see softened and he took my cheeks in his hands, pecking me on the lips.

"Of course, I would, I love you, my angel."

"Then please, help me during this pregnancy. If you love me, help me," I begged.

Pietro sighed and nodded his head. I smiled in relief.

"Okay, I will," he promised, “But I don´t want Austin around you okay?"

“Taken care of," I assured, trailing my hands over his chest.

I pulled him in for a kiss that he happily returned. When we broke apart he sat us back down on the couch and rubbed my still unshowing stomach.

"When the hell could he have gotten you pregnant?!"

"I´ll tell you that later," I giggled, “Sleep now."

I snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around me. As I fell asleep to his faster than the norm heartbeat, he chuckled and rubbed my arm. This had been a long day.


	13. Man to Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to coarsen beetwen Pietro and Austin.

\-------------  
Now that, (Y/N), was taking a nap, Pietro, decided it was time to have a man to man talk with Austin. He wanted to make things very clear for him. He knew the boy worked in the local supermarket, so it couldn´t be easier to find him.

With his mind made up, the superhuman carried his girlfriend up to his room and laid her on the bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead before running out the door.

\--------------------

"Austin."

The boy turned away from stocking the soup shelf and looked at Pietro with thinly veiled hate.

"Maximoff? What a pleasant surprise,"

He said it cordial enough, but Pietro could feel the mocking tone in his voice.

"We need a man to man talk," Pietro grunted.

Austin's face softened in concern and Pietro had to fight himself to not roll his eyes.

"Is it (Y/N)? Is she okay? Is my child okay?" he asked.

“IT'S NOT YOUR-!"

Pietro took a deep breath to compose his nerves, so he wouldn´t punch, Austin, right is his face.

"No, it´s not, (Y/N)," he growled, "And it is NOT your child, it´s _mine."_

  
"You don´t know that, Maximoff," he scoffed.

"Neither do you! Look, I´ll get to the point," Pietro sighed, crossing his arms, “Stay away from, (Y/N), you get it?"

Austin's face darkened and his fists clenched. Pietro tensed himself to ready for a fight.

"I´m not staying away from her!" Austin snapped, “I can´t! That child could be mine, and she is the mother! I have a respons-!"

"Don´t challenge me _boy!"_  Pietro shouted, “I just warned you. Don´t listen and suffer the consequences."

Austin laughed. It was a sound Pietro wanted to make sure he could never make again, but murder is illegal, unfortunately.

"You want to kill me don´t you?" Austin sneered, "I´m sorry, but i´m not staying away from her. I love her."

In that moment, Pietro almost used his super speed to throw Austin of a cliff. Multiple times. He went nose to nose with him.

  
"You love her?" the superhuman said through his teeth, "That's you treated her like shit, right? Well, _sorry_  to disappoint you, but she's mine now. She loves _me."_

Austin laughed humorlessly and pushed Pietro out his face.

"She loved me for 6 years. Her feelings couldn´t have disappeared because of _you._  So watch your back, Maximoff, because i will fight for her, I will fight for my love," he said, “Now if you excuse me, I have to work."

Austin turned back to his shelf and Pietro stood there steaming. Is this guy kidding? Pietro was not going to lose (Y/N), not to him. Not to Austin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry,this chapter is a little short.


	14. Forming A Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND THE GAME OF LOVE STARTS! READ RIGHT AWAY!

\-----------  
This week was really stressful. Between breaking the news to the prospective fathers and preparing for the baby we all needed a break. So on saturday night, we decided to go to The Karaoke to have some fun.

Pietro dressed up in a pair of black pants that makes his butt look like the eighth wonder of the world and a blue button up that complemented his eyes perfectly. I felt really underwhelming in my simple black dress, especially being with him and Wanda, who looks stunning no matter what. But Pietro assured me thoroughly that I looked amazing. 

When we got there, we spotted Austin and even, Wanda, who hated Austin as much as her brother, had admit that he cleans up well. He spotted us and waved and I felt Pietro stiffen. I went on tip toe to give him a reassuring kiss. He nodded and he, Wanda, and I took seats, while ordering food.

\---------------------

"AND THAT WAS WANDA MAXIMOFF WITH THE SONG, "GAME OF LOVE" BY SANTANA!" the announcer said, as everyone applauded Wanda.

"Way to go, sis!"Pietro said, when she came back to us.

"Yeah, you were great, Wanda!" I agreed.

"Thanks guys!" she said.

"AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, AUSTIN BRUNOVSKY, SINGING "FAR AWAY" BY NICKELBACK!"

I looked at Pietro and his expression darkened, as he watched, Austin, take the microphone. He looked angry, really angry. I turned my head forward as, Austin, started to sing:

_"This time, This place_   
_Misused, Mistakes_   
_Too long, Too late_   
_Who was I to make you wait_   
_Just one chance_   
_Just one breath_   
_Just in case there's just one left_   
_Cause you know,_   
_you know, you know"_

 

I was so confused. Why is he singing this? Is he trying to mess with me, or he does just want to get Pietro mad?  
Why am i having this weird sensation in my heart? What´s going on?

 

_"That I love you_   
_I´ve loved you all along_   
_And I miss you_   
_been far away for far too long_   
_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_   
_And you'll never go_   
_Stop breathing if_   
_I don't see you anymore"_

 

As he continued to sing, I could sense it. Pietro´s eyes were wide, his anger was very apparent.

"What are you doing Austin?" I asked myself.

 

" _On my knees, I'll ask_  
 _Last chance for one last dance_  
 _Cause with you, I'd withstand_  
 _All of hell to hold your hand_  
 _I'd give it all_  
 _I'd give for us_  
 _Give anything but I won't give up_  
 _'Cause you know,_  
 _You know, you know"_

 

"(Y/N), I can feel it, sincerity, sadness, and regret in his heart," Wanda said.

"What´s going on?" I asked her.

"I..I don´t know," she said.

 

_"That I love you_   
_I´ve loved you all along_   
_And I miss you_   
_Been far away for far too long_   
_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_   
_And you'll never go_   
_Stop breathing if_   
_I don't see you anymore"_

 

I´m sure Pietro is not liking this, but i don´t know why, I feel...touched...I feel...Good?

 

_"I wanted_   
_I wanted you to stay_   
_Cause I needed_   
_I need to hear you say..."_

  
Austin suddenly stopped singing. He dropped the microphone in the floor and ran out, his eyes full of tears.

As I stood up to go after him, Pietro, stopped me. I looked at him and his eyes were filled with worry and jealousy.

"Please don't," he begged.

I couldn't say no to him so I sat back down and I hugged him tightly.

“I love you so much, angel..." he whispered.

We left the karaoke together and Pietro made the sweetest love to me, but that night, something changed in my heart. Right now, I'm feeling so...

Torn.


	15. The Reason Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a love confession.

\------  
I couldn't get any sleep last night. I couldn't stop thinking about, Austin, of all people. And also there was my guilty conscience. As I looked at the slumbering speedster whose arms I was wrapped up in, I felt terrible. Here was a man that waited years for me and now I'm having feelings for his rival-again.

I got up really early, tellIng my groggy boyfriend that I was going to grab us some breakfast and he agreed with slightly raised eyebrows.

Why did I really wake up this early though? I have to talk with, Austin, and if i didn't know him any better, he must be up and at his job at the supermarket already. And he was.

He was helping his work mates with heavy boxes. I called his name, and when he turned around to see me, he dropped the box he was holding and ran. I followed him to a dead end nearby.

"Why- did you- run away?" I panted.

"Because you shouldn't be here, (Y/N)," he said, a little hoarse.

"I shouldn't be here?" I exclaimed,  “Well, you shouldn't have done what you did yesterday!"

Austin opened his mouth, raising his finger and then closed it. He looked down.

"Maybe you're right, but I don't want to talk about that. Plus I'm working."

"You owe me an explanation, Austin! Why are you trying to get a rise out of Pietro?!" I asked.

Austin rolled his eyes and started walking away. 

"Geez, you have no clue. You only care about that cocky bastard!" he exclaimed.

"Pietro is not a cocky bastard!" I shouted, following him, “He is the father of my child!"

"Just so you know, the father, could be me!" he grumbled, picking up speed.

"Just tell me why Austin? Why would you do something like that? If your path crosses with Pietro's on the street-!" I started.

Austin stopped and spun around with tears of rage and jealousy forming in his eyes. I reached out for him, but he backed away.

"Because I LOVE YOU! OKAY?! I DID IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU! I WAS GOING THROUGH A BAD TIME WHEN WE WERE DATING AND I DID THINGS THAT I REALLY REGRET, BUT MY LOVE FOR YOU WAS AND STILL IS REAL!"

He ran back to the supermarket, leaving me speechless. He loves me? In the present tense? I started walking back home scared of all things. Scared because when he said that he loved me, I felt an enormous urge to kiss him.


	16. Ultrasound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it a boy? Or is it a girl?

\--------------------

I returned to the Twins' house, after the whole fiasco with Austin. As I walked along, all I could think was why is this happening to me? I try to be a good person, I put my socks on one at a time just like everyone else. I just hope, Wanda, and mostly, Pietro, don't suspect anything.

Finally, I arrived and let myself in. I was welcomed with a kiss and complaining.

"Hey, wow finally! I was starving here!" Pietro smiled.

"Sorry, not all of us are 'enhanced',"I teased.

The twins looked at me expectantly and I stared right back with a raised eyebrow. Wanda groaned.

"You forgot didn't you?"

"Forgot what?" I asked.

"Today, you are going to do an Ultrasound, remember?!" Pietro said.

"God, I totally forgot about that!"I said.

“Our baby is so safe in your responsible hands, angel," Pietro sighed.

I threw a bagel at him. He, of course, dodged it and it landed cream cheese side in Wanda's hair, so Pietro and I quickly finished breakfast, and we ran to the hospital.

  
We arrived a little early, so Pietro and I waited until the nurse called my name. My speedster followed us back and we met with the doctor. He gave us bright smile.

"So you are here to do an Ultrasound, correct?" he asked.

I looked up at Pietro who grabbed my hand and squeezed it in reassurance. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes,"I said.

The doctor nodded back and gestured for me to lay down on the examination table. Half an hour later, we had our answer and went home to spread the word.

"It's a boy Wanda!" I said.

Pietro was grinning like an idiot as his sister hugged him.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed.

“Now it's up to me to give the news to Austin," I sighed.

Pietro's smile faded as I kissed him goodbye, promising to be back in a few. I arrived at, Austin's, a few minutes later and knocked. He answered, looking like he was still crying, but smiled when he saw it was me.

"I have good news," I smiled back, "The baby, it's a boy."

He laughed cried and crouched to kiss and touch my belly.

"Daddy is waiting for you Austin."


	17. Who Is Your Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises Awaits!

  
This pregnancy has definitely NOT been easy at all. I'm sore, fat, and hormonal and that's on a good day. But as the months passed by, I only got more excited to see my baby.  
I still have to deal with the "Who is the father" thing-just more stress on my fried nerves-luckily, Pietro and Austin didn't fight much, today at least. As my due date approached, I could sense the oncoming storm and I don't think I was the only one.

"Hey, (Y/N),how are you feeling?"Wanda asked while I having some quality time with Pietro.

"I´m great actually, no sickness, no pain, I´m just fine," I lied.

Wanda gave me a skeptical look when all of the sudden her brother made an inpatient noise. I looked down and, Pietro, was rubbing my stomach in annoyance.

"How long until my son gets out of that belly?" Pietro asked.

"Pietro, do not rush your son. He can come out any time he wants," Wanda scolded.

Pietro sighed and rubbed the bridge of nose. I put my head on his shoulder and he smiled, putting his arm around me before turning back to his sister.

"I´m just anxious okay? I´ve been running a lot more these days, but this anxiety just won't go away."

"I just hope our son won´t be as hasty as the dad,"  I teased.

"Just don´t forget about the may be Daddy No.1," Wanda said.

Pietro huffed and crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes. This rivalry between them was exhausting.

 

"Having Austin around you is getting me mad!" Pietro exclaimed.

"Don´t worry, that may end s-," I said.

I felt something weird. An unfamiliar wetness followed by pain. Wanda went wide eyed.

"The water broke!" we shouted.

 

\-------Pietro's POV-------

 _"The childbirth is happening. My girlfriend is delivering my son! I'm going to be a dad! I can't breathe..._ "

“Pietro calm down! Can´t you relax a little like Austin?" Wanda asked.

 

At the mention of that lowlife, Pietro, frowned and jerked away from the hand his sister had on his arm. 

"No! I'm different then him! I am a dad and I want to see my son!"

Austin heard what the male twin said and looked at him and his sister. He let out a small sigh and looked back down at his feet. Pietro felt only the smallest spark of regret.

"He can be the dad too Pietro," Wanda sighed, “He has such a sad look in his eyes."

"The last thing he deserves is happiness,after everything that he did to-," Pietro muttered.

"Excuse me? I´m looking for Pietro Maximoff and Austin Brunovsky?"

A nurse came in to take us to our paternity test results. We stood up and followed her with nervous steps. 

"Are you two ready?" she said.

Both boys nodded and the nurse opened up the verdict.                                                                                                                                                “The father is..."


	18. Troubles Coming!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get better for ones and worst for others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Austin!

\---------------Pietro's POV---------------------------------

"The father is...Austin Brunovsky," said the nurse.

Pietro's heart stopped along with the rest of the world. Austin...He is...the father? Not him?

The male twin heard Austin's shout of joy and clenched his fists. No way! This can't be happening! He looks so happy...Damn it! He, Pietro, was supposed to be the dad!

The nurse smiled sympathetically at Pietro and then brightly at Austin.

"Do you wish to see your son?" she asked.

  
"Yes," Austin nodded.

They left the room, leaving Pietro with nothing but crushed hopes, anger, and self-pity.

\--------------------------

  
"My cute baby..." I said, “Look at _my_ son."

The tiny human in my arms yawned and looked up at me with curious stormy grey eyes. That's when it hit me. I'm a mom. I'm so young, yet I have the pleasure of being a mom.

The doctor said that the dad will enter the room after the exam on the baby is done and I honestly hoped that the dad was Pietro. 

A few minutes after the exam later, my son and I were waiting with bated breath for daddy. Then the door opened and my heart died.

"Austin..." I said

He ignored me. He just looked love struck at our son who was still crying due to his examination. 

"Shh...Daddy's here, Austin," Austin Sr. soothed.

"That's his name?" I asked quietly.

He nodded and finally made eye contact with me before turning back to his son.

"Austin (Y/L/N)-Brunovsky Jr," he whispered.

I looked at, Austin, I mean really looked at him, and smiled a bit. He looked so happy. All that sadness in his eyes, in his voice, in his body language. It just disappeared.

\-------------Pietro's POV-----------------

  
As, Pietro, finally gathered the strength to leave the results room, Wanda, came in his direction.

"You're not the father, right?" she sighed.

"Yeah...now, (Y/N), is stuck with that creep forever," he mumbled.

Pietro hung his head and leaned against the wall, wishing this was all some twisted dream. Wanda put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you are disappointed, brother, but you knew since the start that he could be the da-."

Pietro cut her off by jerking out of her grip and walking off. He knew she was right, she always is, but he wanted to be him so badly. He wanted to be a father. 

"Whatever, I'll go home. Tell, (Y/N), I'm waiting for her," he grunted as he left.

\-------------------------------------

  
"I'm really happy for you two," Wanda said.

"Thank you, Aunt Wanda," I laughed.

She laughed too. It was the day after, Austin, was born and we were back at home. Wanda was having a great time with her nephew, but Pietro on the other hand....

"Aunt Wanda is okay for me, but I don't Uncle Pietro," he said.

"We got that in the first hundred times, _daddy,"_ Wanda sighed.

She turned back to me as her brother crossed his arms.

"So the baby stays with you here until he doesn't need any more breastfeeding," he said.

He sounded like he was making plans. Wanda looked at him wide eyed and angry.

"What do you mean?" I asked uneasily.

"I will ask for custody of my son," he said.


	19. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name of the chapter says everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crystal DOES NOT HAVE POWERS in this fanwork.

Three years later and my life looks perfect now. I have my son, I'm dating the man I love (who now is an Avenger along with his sister), and he and Austin finally stopped with their rivalry.

I also have a new bestie. Her name is Crystal and she's from a city called, Attilan, which is where I'm headed to with her now. She said she won "Miss Attilan" an impressive twice in a row. 

"So, (Y/N), are you still excited about your wedding?" Crystal asked.

Oh yeah, I forgot about that detail! Pietro and I will soon be married, so, Crystal, said she'd take me to her hometown to give me more dress variety. She seemed happy for me, but she always looked sad whenever I talk about my marriage or when Pietro and I are together around her. I don't want to admit it, but I think she has a crush on P. I ignore it , though, for the sake of our friendship.

"I am! I can't wait."

I smiled thinking about the day, Pietro, proposed. I barely finished agreeing to it before he went around shouting that he “was marrying the most beautiful woman in all of Sokovia!" Crystal's giggling brought me back to the present.

"You'll still have to deal with Austin's custody thing," she said.

I sighed. That was the only snag in the rug, but I dismissed it for now and looked out the window. 

"Can we talk about problems later? I wanna enjoy this little trip."

“Okay, boss," she nodded.

Crystal was driving and I was saying that I was a little sad that, Wanda, was not here with us because she is an Avenger and has more important things to do now, when l noticed how dangerous our path had gotten. We were passing through a bridge over water. Crystal looked over at me to tell me to calm down. I looked forward, and i saw a huge animal in our way. The driver didn't.

"LOOK OUT, CRYSTAL!" I screamed before the world went black.

\-------------Crystal's POV----------

  
Crystal dodged the animal in time, but in doing so she lost control of the car. In a matter of seconds, the car was falling off the bridge and into the water. Crystal saw (Y/N)'s head bounce against the car's door, knocking her unconscious.

She took a deep breath and held it before breaking the windshield, grabbing, (Y/N), and swimming out of the water. Crystal saw the ambulance lights and flagged them down. Thirty minutes later, they were at the hospital and, Crystal, fainted.

\------------Pietro's POV------------

  
"Pietro, please calm down!" Wanda sighed.

"How am I supposed to calm down when my wife was just in an accident?! I want to see her!"

Pietro was pacing the floor while his sister, Austin Sr,and, (Y/N)'s son all watched him warily. He knew he was probably overreacting, but-

"Ms.Amaquelin woke up,she is calling for a Pietro Maximoff?" a nurse said.

Quicksilver rushed to his fiancee's friend's room. She looked a little beat up, but her emotional pain appeared to be worse than her physical.

"Crystal, what happened?!" Pietro asked.

"W-we had an accident and s-s-she hit her head!," she sobbed, “I-I got us out, but-but-!"

The woman was inconsolable now and the nurse asked the speedster to leave. 

So, Pietro, wasn't overreacting. If you really hit your head as hard as Crystal is making it out to be, then there's every chance you might not come out alive. 

Fifteen minutes later, they were still all waiting for news of (Y/N). Pietro was a pile of nerves and Wanda was trying to mentally comfort him when the doctor showed up.

"Unfortunately, I have bad news," he said soberly, looking at the small boy in Austin's lap.

"Is she okay? Can i see her?" Pietro asked.

"Come with me."

They all followed him to (Y/N)'s room. Her head was heavily bandaged and she was hooked up to a bunch of tubes and monitors. She looked so tiny.

"Is she sleeping?" Pietro asked quietly.

The doctor shook his head sadly and Pietro's blood ran cold.

"No, she is in coma."


	20. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are things going now?

\----Pietro's POV----

One week has passed and, you were still comatose. Pietro thought you would wake up faster like in three days or something, but his hope started wavering as more days passed.

Crystal was discharged, but the doctor said she still needed to rest and since, you, couldn't attend to your son, Austin Sr. got custody.

Quicksilver was sitting where he never left for the past week: at your bedside, holding your hand. Every now and then, a doctor would come in and check on you, but the news was always the same. You were unconscious indefinitely.

"Pietro, you have to eat something this week," Crystal said.

Your friend had been here all week as well. She said she blames herself and would like to be here for you in any way possible. Crystal's heart seemed to be in the right place, but she kept hovering and it was slightly irksome.

"You should be resting! And i can't eat...I miss (Y/N) too much," Pietro sighed.

He kissed your ring hand and stroked your cheek, wishing you would stop messing around and open those beautiful (e/c) eyes. Pietro wanted to get Austin Jr. and go home with his family.

“We were going to get married, Crystal, I can't believe something like this happened to her!"

Crystal's breath hitched and she was silent for a few minutes behind him. Finally, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Pietro, (Y/N), wouldn't like to see that you are not taking care of yourself properly. Please eat," Crystal said.

The blond thought about the scolding he would give you if the situation was reversed and sighed again.

"Okay fine."

He reluctantly got up to follow your friend to the hospital cafeteria.

"Crystal,do you think she will wake up?" he whispered.

The woman stopped and turned around to face him. She looked deeply insulted at his cynicism.

"Of course she will! You have to keep thinking positively, or else you'll lose that light in those pretty blue eyes," she smiled.

The corners of Pietro's mouth twitched a bit. He could see why you chose Crystal's friendship.

"Thanks, Crystal. Talking to you always makes me feel better."

"You're welcome. I thought you needed it," she winked.

"But, for real, what if she doesn't wake up?" Pietro insisted. 

Crystal sighed and continued on her way. Pietro followed, desperate to know her answer. She was quiet the rest of the walk until she paused outside the room and looked him in the eye.

"You will have to learn how to deal with it. Life goes on," she said, finally.

Pietro nodded sadly and went into the cafeteria with her. That was truth, life goes on, but i can't see my life without (Y/N)...


	21. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro fight against his feelings for a certain person.

\--------------------

"Last night was great, wasn't it P?" Wanda asked.

Pietro sighed. His sister was referring to Christmas day and the little get together with Crystal and a few other friends. Pietro shrugged a bit.

"It was cool, but I missed (Y/N) the whole time. I wish she could be here with us...the new year is coming and she is still in a coma."

Wanda sat back on the couch and looked down at her hands.

"Yeah, too bad she is not here with us," she whispered.

Pietro frowned and put his hand on his sister's shoulder. He didn't mean to make her sad about her possible future sister-in-law. The male twin quickly changed the subject.

"Wanda, I was thinking...maybe we should invite, Crystal, to spend New Year's with us," I suggested.

Wanda looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and, Pietro, shrugged again. He liked Crystal's company and definitely wanted her at the house for the New Year. Eventually, Wanda nodded.

"I don't see why not. I'm just a little upset that, Austin, won't be here with us, though," Wanda sighed.

Quicksilver backed away from his sister like she had suddenly caught a highly contagious disease. How could she?

"Why would you want that creep here?!" Pietro asked.

"I mean Austin Jr. Not Austin Sr," she said with an eye roll.

Pietro relaxed. Of course, she wasn't talking about that low life as she already knew that junior was going to spend New Year's at his annoying father's house with his father's new girlfriend. He really needed to calm down.

"I don't know what Lucy saw in him," Wanda smiled knowingly, “You should invite, Crystal, though. Go call her."

"Okay."

Pietro got out his phone and dialed Crystal's number with oddly sweaty hands. Why was he so nervous about talking to her? She answered on the third ring.

"Pietro?" she asked.

"OhheyCrystal,"  Pietro began before she could say anything further, “WouldyouwanttospendNewYear'sevewithWandaandI?"

There was silence on the other line for a long time and then there was laughter. What did he say that was so funny? Finally, Crystal, spoke.

“P-Pietro, you were talking so f-fast that I got exactly none of it. Say it slower."

Pietro faced palmed. Sometimes he still loses control, especially when nervous. He took a breath.

“Would you like to spend New Year's at my house?"

"Sure I'd love to!" she exclaimed.

The silver blond smiled bigger than he had in months.

"Great! See you there, but be sure to make some visits!" he said.

"Leave it to me! Bye!" Crystal promised.

"Bye!"

He hung up with a laugh and looked over at his sister. Wanda was looking at him with her "there is something wrong" face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Pietro...do you like Crystal?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, she's a great friend...wait you mean like the same way I like (Y/N)?"

"Yes."

"Would it be bad or good? If I said yes?" I blushed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Pietro looked down and started twirling his thumbs.

"(Y/N)'s in a coma. She may never wake up again and I do like, Crystal, a lot. (Y/N) herself told me that, Crystal, has a crush on me. (Y/N) is not here and I'm afraid that I'm liking, Crystal, back."

Wanda was quiet for a long time and, Pietro, didn't dare look up at her.

"Brother, be clear with me. What are you feeling?"

“I don't know," Pietro muttered.

There is a question that must be answered. Should I wait for, (Y/N)? Or should I go on with Crystal? What should i do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the story is at your hands readers! Crystal or (Y/N),comment who you think that should be with Pietro in the end!


	22. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro surrenders to the love.

 

Pietro could see it. Everyone was having fun, they were happy, and he couldn't blame them. It was a little after midnight on New Year's Day, a time of new beginnings, but the speedster found himself leaning on his kitchen counter, unable to join in the festivities. He felt like he was without a part of himself, and he indeed he was as,(Y/N), was still in a coma.

On the brighter side of his depressing thoughts, Pietro's attention was, Crystal. She was looking stunning in her mid length black dress that was lightly dusted with silver sparkle, making her shine brighter than anyone in the room. He was definitely drooling just by looking at her and his sister's words were still buzzing in his skull.

_"Listen to your heart, Pietro, and you will do the right thing."_

He sighed. Pietro never thought that, Wanda, was such a philosopher.

As his thoughts returned back to the matter at hand, Pietro, looked back at his "date" that was standing with a group of guests in the living room, laughing at something, Wanda, said. Right now his heart was telling him to give, Crystal, a chance as the chances of (Y/N)'s recovery were slim to none at this point, but his mind and body just wanted (Y/N). But, if he should listen to his heart... He walked back into the party to his heart. 

"Hey, Crystal, can we talk?" Pietro asked.

She looked at him, searching for a reason for why as did, Wanda. He didn't see the way his sister's mouth thinned and her expression turned furious for a minute. All, Pietro, saw was, Crystal's nod.

"Of course."

She followed the superhuman outside and waited patiently while he gathered his thoughts. Finally, he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his silver blond hair.

"Crystal, I don't think, (Y/N), will wake up."

The woman reacted just as he expected. With an offended gasp and a furrowed brow.

"Don't say such thing! She will wake up!" she exclaimed.

"She won't, I am very convinced of that," Pietro said firmly, "But I...I want to keep moving forward. 'Life goes on', t-that's what you told me."

"Yes,life goes on,but...why are you telling me this?" she asked.

Pietro looked down for a moment. Is this right? Is he betraying you?...Or is he hanging on to a ghost? Crystal lifted his chin and he met her concerned eyes. He made his decision and took her hands.

"Crystal, if, (Y/N), were here, she wouldn't want to see me destroyed because of her. And ever since she left us, you have been such an amazing friend, and i am very grateful for that," Pietro began.

"There is no need to thank me, Pietro. That is what friends are for," she said slowly.

Pietro shook his head and cupped Crystal's cheeks and leaned in closer, determined to make her understand his meaning. Her eyes widened in disbelief and heavily veiled hope.

"We are good companions to each other, Crystal, all these days have passed and I have tried to deny it, but I can't anymore, Crystal, I am in love with you!" he confessed.

Pietro tried to kiss her,but she pulled away fast, tears falling out her eyes.

"We can't! This is wrong..." she whispered. 

"It's not wrong!" Pietro assured, "We have the right to be happy and I know you feel the same for me, Crystal! Let's give a chance to what we feel for each other!"

She turned away from him for a long time to internally debate with herself and, Pietro, patiently waited. Finally, she faced him again with a shy smile.

"Okay."

Pietro smiled back and kissed, Crystal, again. This time she melted into him. He still didn't know whether this was right or wrong, but it was what his heart was telling him. When they broke apart, Pietro, picked her up in his arms.

"I love you, Crystal," he said.

"I love you too, Pietro."

He sped them to his room and there, they loved each other, and passed the night together. When he woke up, he hugged, Crystal, in close to him and she sighed in content. He really liked their night together, but...

_"(Y/N), wherever you are, forgive me."_


	23. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to wake up.

 

_Three Years. Three years going on four passed and, (Y/N), had yet to wake up from her coma. Imagine how terrible it is...to have your life go on, without you..._

"DOCTOR? SHE IS WAKING UP!" shouted a nurse.

\---------------------------

_"What's going on? What is this light? Where am I? Pietro..."_

"Ms. (Y/L/N), how do you feel?" the doctor asked me.

I stifly looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. I just woke up from a car accident, how does he think I feel?! I didn't feel like the argument right now though so I kept civil.

"I feel a little dizzy...how long have I been asleep? One day? Two?" I asked.

The doctor shook his head and I paled a bit.

"You've been asleep... four years." the doctor said.

I felt my heart stop. Four years? Oh my god...

"Four years?! Are you sure? What...I..." I said.

I was in shock. Four years is a lot of time! The doctor and nurses smiled sympathetically at me. One put their hand on my thin, frail shoulder.

"Ms. (Y/L/N), I'm sorry, but you must stay in the hospital for some more time. Is there anyone you want to see?Who should we call?"

"Pietro Maximoff," I said weakly.

 

I waited for some hours and was starting to think that he wasn't coming. Of course, he wasn't! It had been half a decade! But then, Pietro, came popped his head through the door.

"Pietro," I smiled.

"(Y/N), it's great to see you finally woke up. I thought I'd never hear your voice again," he smiled back.

When he fully walked in I noticed that some time had indeed passed since we last saw each other. There were some faint wrinkles around his mouth and eyes that weren't there before, his formerly silver hair was now white and cut shorter and neater than he ever would have let be four years ago. And he was matured. Just in the way he carried himself and his expressions. Tears started forming in my eyes. My, Pietro, had grown up without me. I cleared my throat and tried to act nonchalant.

"So how's everyone? My son, Wanda?" I asked.

He ran a hand through his hair nervously and I saw a glimpse of my, Pietro, for the briefest of seconds before this stranger came back.

"They are great, but...(Y/N), a lot of things happened during these four years. I will explain everything to you, but first, I want you to meet someone."

He looked to the door and made a "come here" gesture. A little girl that couldn't have been more than two or three entered and hung onto Pietro's pant leg while staring at me with a curious, if not slightly frightened expression. She had green eyes and blond hair. I started to internally panic, but played it cool.

"Oh,she is so cute! What's her name?"

"Luna. Luna Amaquelin Maximoff," Pietro answered.

He ruffled her curls and I looked at him in shock and surprise.

"Luna Amaquelin _Maximoff?"_ I whispered.

"She is my daughter (Y/N)."


	24. It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finish everything with Pietro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Listen up! If you are reading this chapter,please leave your kudo,i am trying to reach 100 kudos,so please,help me out!

"She's _your_ daughter?" I asked.

God i couldn't believe this! I thought he would- I would have...

"Yes, she is," he said.

He doesn't look worried about my reaction, which just made me even angrier. I wanted to throw him, but there was something I must know...I knew the answer was obvious but I had to know.

"Who is her mother?" I asked quietly.

Pietro ran a hand the his white hair and smiled softly as he thought about his baby's mother.

"Crystal, thus she has the Amaquelin in her name."

Crystal? _Crystal?_ How could she betray me like this?! I knew she had a crush on, Pietro, but I didn't think she'd take advantage of my absence. Something she caused by the way!

"Wow, I am so disappointed with you two..."

"(Y/N) it's not what it looks like-," Pietro began.

"It looks like the fastest man alive can't wait some time to stick his dick in the woman he claimed to love, so he finds another one and pretend the other never existed! I never expected something like this from you, Pietro, and to think we were going to get married!" I shouted.

The speedster clenched his fists and asked his daughter to go back outside so the adults could talk. When Luna was safely out of earshot, he rounded on me.

"I never pretended that you never existed, (Y/N)! I thought you were dead! The chances of you waking up were so low, and I knew that you wouldn't like to see me down because of you!" he argued.

I folded my arms. He had a point, but with the person that caused my coma? How thick could a person be?

"Our love was put to the test Pietro, and it seems that we have failed. At least I still have, Wanda, and my son," I growled.

"Your son is with his dad."

"He couldn't have a better one,could he?" I sneered.

Hurt flashed through Pietro's eyes and I felt bad for a minute before I realized I didn't care. He looked at the ground.

"(Y/N), I-."

I held a finger up and he immediately shut up. I gathered as much calm as I could before addressing him again.

"Listen well, Pietro, you have a family now. You, Crystal, and Luna, so don't destroy that because of me. What we had it's gone, it's over. I'd like to have the same chance to move on so please leave now."

Pietro's eyes held nothing, but guilt. Good. What wasn't good was him trying to grab my hand. I jerked away from him.

"(Y/N), wait..." he begged.

"Please, Pietro...leave," I said.

After a minute, he backed off, nodded, and left. I laid down.

I wonder what else has changed...But one thing's for sure. Me and Pietro will never be the same again.


	25. Reencounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to pay a visit to Austin and your son.

* * *

 

I thought that I would never get discharged from the hospital, but eventually, I did. My first order of business was to pay a visit to Austin and my son. As I rode the cab home, I couldn't help but wonder how much Austin's changed after all this time...

As rolled up, I saw them playing at the park close to his house. I asked the driver to stop, paid him, and ran to the father and son.

Austin was pushing Junior on the swing so they had their backs towards me. They had both grown up without me. Austin Sr. was sporting facial hair now and had on a neutral colored plaid button down and dad jeans. Austin Jr. was wearing a red Star Wars hoodie and black sweatpants.

I hesitated before touching Austin's back to let my presence be known. They looked so happy was it right of me to for all intents and purposes, come back from the dead and possibly ruin everything? I didn't get to ponder for long as, Austin, lifted Junior off the swing and they both turned around to face me.

Austin started for a moment when he saw me, but then he hugged me. I hugged him back tight, appreciating the first real physical human contact in years. Junior pulled on his dad's pants leg.

"Who is her daddy?"

I teared up. I forgot he was practically a baby when I went into coma, so, of course, he doesn't remember me. My baby doesn't know who his mama is. Austin Sr. noticed my distress and put a hesitant arm around my shoulders, before addressing his son.

“This is your mom, Austin," he said.

Austin Jr. looked at me with wide eyes. I knelt down to his level and bopped his nose. He smiled and ran into my arms. 

"What took so long, mommy?! We waited lots and lots!" he exclaimed.

I felt tears running down my eyes. As I cupped his plump cheeks and kissed his forehead. I gave him a watery smile and he messily wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby," I laughed, “I needed to take a long nap, but I won't go anywhere so long this time. I promise."

* * *

 

We went to Austin's house and my son fell asleep on me. I tucked him into his bed (Austin spoils him rotten I could tell) so I could finally talk to Austin Sr. in private. I sat on the couch next to him and after a minute he broke the awkward silence.

“You saw Pietro already?" he asked.

I stiffened and he lightly rubbed my arm. I knew the question was coming, but it still hurt.

"Yes, I did," I whispered.

"Did you meet-?"

“-his daughter, Luna? Yeah I did. Can't hide a daughter."

I laughed weakly, but on the inside my heart was breaking. I hadn't seen, Pietro, since I woke up which was weeks ago and still the pain of betrayal was fresh. Austin one arm hugged me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

“And how are you dealing with that?" he asked.

"Not so good," I answered, “I mean, I know he likes to move fast, but he could have waited at least until I died."

I pouted and Austin laughed a bit. He ran a hand through his dark hair and shrugged.

"Well, I guess there ain't much things that I can say to help you so...I might as well stay quiet," he said.

I chuckled. I forgot how cute he was when things get awkward. This time I kept conversation going.

"What about you? What were you up to in these four years? "I asked.

"Nothing really," he shrugged again, “Just working, being a dad...a lonely dad."

My brow furrowed in concern as I met his stormy grey eyes. Surly, someone wanted someone as good-looking as Austin. He rubbed his neck and went red.

"I guess women ain't interested in a single dad," he confessed.

Oh yeah. I hadn't thought about how much a grade schooler could put a damper on the mood. I patted his cheek and he smiled.

"I guess we both are the only single ones in the squad,"I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we are," he said. 

Austin laid his head on mine and hugged me in closer.

“Welcome back, (Y/N). We missed you."

I snuggled into him. On days like these, I remember why I loved this man so much. I guess it's lucky that he is the father of my son, and not Pietro.


	26. Rapprochement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get closer to Austin.

Austin and I went to a snack bar a little later because I was _really_ hungry. No offense, but hospital food is not that tasty. Of course, I had no money, but, Austin, said he would pay so I figured why not?

"Slow down girl, or you might regret that later," he warned.

I paused mid bite. I was really hungry, so I was viciously devouring the hamburger meal in front of me. After a second of staring at me with my mouth full of meat, Austin, started laughing. I laughed too.

"Sorry, but what can I do. I needed this like four years ago," I shrugged.

Austin just shook his head continued eating. My coma was and would always be awkward conversation so I changed the subject a little to his remarkable beard.

"You always told me that you didn't like beards, Austin," I said.

I had caught him in the middle of chewing so I waited for him to swallow and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I actually like it now and after some time, I just got used to it."

"Your hair is also longer," I observed.

He put down his food and looked me right in the eye while taking a sip of juice. His defense was up, but in my defense it had been four years.

"Did i changed that much for you?" he asked.

"You look more handsome than before. I don't know why women ain't interested in you."

He relaxed a bit and smiled, taking another bit of food to hid his blush. I found myself blushing too.

"Thanks," he mumbled, "You still look amazing....Things may have changed, but you..."

Austin took my hand. I won't hide it, I blushed when he said that.

“...You are still the same the lovely girl I met ten years ago," he praised.

He took his hand back and I frowned, causing his eyebrows to furrow in concern.

"Something wrong?" Austin asked.

I was silent for a minute longer, trying to put together my thoughts. Thankfully, he gave me the time. Finally, I nodded.

"Yes, things in my life are upside down! I just woke up from a coma, my son doesn't know who I am really, my ex fiancee has a daughter with the person who caused my absence! There's no way we're getting married, and to think that all of those things happened in just four years!" I exclaimed.

"Do you hold a grudge against Crystal?" Austin asked carefully.

I looked away and thought for a moment before meeting his eyes again.

"No," I sighed, “It's not like she meant for any of this to happen. And she was in love, what can i do?"

Austin smiled softly and took out his wallet, looking over intensely for his bank card. He was blushing again.

"Well, like I said. Four years have passed, but you are still young, beautiful. You have an entire life ahead of you," he mumbled.

"And at least I have, Wanda, my son and..." I began.

"Me?" he asked.

Suddenly, he got up and offered his arm to me. He already paid? That was fast. I took his elbow and we started walking down the quiet sidewalk. It was a nice night and AJ, as I've decided to nickname my baby boy, was at a friend's so we had the time. I put my head on Austin's shoulder and nodded.

"Yes, you. The one who is giving me what I needed the most right now...attention," I laughed.

He stopped and looked down at me with something, Pietro, once had for me in his eyes. I my mind blanked and kissed him without thinking. When we broke apart and i realized what happened. I ran. Of course, he followed me.

"(Y/N), why did you ran away?!"

He looked slightly hurt causing me to blush in shame, but...

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," I said.

"Why not? We have a son. We can be a family,(Y/N)..."

Austin took my hand again and kissed it. I looked at him in shock. He wanted to try us again? He noticed my apprehension and gave me puppy eyes.

“You said that things between you and Pietro ended, so give me chance," he asked.

Suddenly, he pulled me flush with him by my waist and stared me intensely in the eyes.

"I love you, and I can make you happy, (Y/N). All I need is another chance...can you give me that?"

He looked so sincere and hopeful I did what my heart told me to do. I kissed him. He let me set the pace and intensity. After a minute, we broke apart with our foreheads resting against each other's.

"Is that a yes?" he whispered.

"Of course," I said.

Austin changed. He is an amazing guy. I'm sure I can be happy by his side. More than I would ever be on Pietro's.


	27. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A old love has ressurected in your life,but how Pietro will deal with that?

I spent the night at Austin's house and now was considering the idea of living with him since the things between Pietro and I ended.

Today we are going to the beach to make, Austin Jr. happy. He loves to swim, and at only six years old, he's pretty damn good at it. Kinda cool if I do say so myself.

When we arrived at the beach, Austin Jr. ran to the sea, of course, and I lay on the sand to take a sunbath. I felt like I needed one since my skin was white more than the usual. Austin sat beside me and put sunscreen on my back.

"Don't want to mess up that perfect skin," he smiled.

"I guess I'll keep forgetting to put it on, just so this can happen,"I teased.

Austin rolled his eyes and leaned over as I tilted my head up so we could share a kiss. From the distance, I heard Junior make a disgusted noise and I stuck my tongue out at him before turning my attention back to his father.

The beach was pretty much empty. I guess people don't really come too much here, since Sokovia is so cold. Plus, we are in Attilan which is one of the coldest cities in the around the country. The beaches in here are amazing, still, and there is almost no one here. Better like that I guess. Austin saw my smile and raised an eyebrow.

"You missed the beach?" he asked.

"I sure did!" I said.

"Then why didn't we to the beach in Sokovia? It would have taken less time," he said.

"I just couldn't go there. Too many memories of him. It's such a pain..." I muttered.

"That's the thing about pain, it demands to be felt," Austin quoted.

"I know that better than no one, trust me."

"But don't let those memories ruin your day! We're here to have fun!" he shouted.

"Of course!" I agreed.

"You guys are not going to swim?"Austin Jr. shouted from the water.

"Of course we are! Let's go big guy!"Austin laughed.

He ran to the waves and picked up our son to spin him in a circle with such pride in his eyes. AJ giggled and pulled his father further out. I laughed and shook my head. I really never saw something like their father-son relationship happening like this. It turning out better then I thought.

We were all enjoying our time together, I definitely felt like I needed it. I was so happy. So of course when i turned around to the cooler we brought with us, I saw, Pietro, standing close to the bench up by the parking lot.

Austin saw him too, as he was coming to drag me over to the family fun. When he came close enough to me, he grabbed my hand to show, Pietro, that it is over between him and me. For real.


	28. Getting Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro does something that no one thought he would do.

Sokovia,Your POV

After an amazing day in the beach,we returned to Austin's house,our son was sleeping,he was so tired,which is not surprising.

"I'll be going home now Austin,good night."I said,i kissed his cheek,but he then said:

"Why don't you sleep here? This is also your house."He said.

"Thanks,but i..."I was saying,but he interrupted me.

"Please,there is nothing wrong,this is your house too,your family is here."He said.

"Okay,i'll sleep here,i can sleep in the sofa."I said.

"No,you are going to sleep with me,in our room."He said,i smiled,and slept there with him.

Next Morning

Austin was at work already,and i was playing with my son,we were playing soccer,he kicked the ball strongly,it fell behind a car.

He was taking too long to return,so i went to check him.

And he wasn't there,he just vanished,i looked in every single place close of that car,and he wasn´t anywhere to be seen.

I panicked,and ran to the supermarket to tell Austin:

"Austin!"i said.

"Hey,decided to pay me a visit? Where is our son?"He asked,he noticed that i was sweating cold,and i was pale.

"Did something happened?"He asked.

"Austin is gone! I can´t find him anywhere!"I said,he got a very serious expression.

"What do you mean? He is six years old,he can´t go too far!"He said.

"I know! But i looked everywhere near your house and i couldn´t find him!"I said.

He explained all to his boss,so we started to look for our son,but we couldn´t find him.

I was desperate,so i called Wanda,to ask her to use her powers,so she can feel and tell us exactly where he is:

"Wanda! It´s me,(Y/N)!"I said,she immediately noticed how i was and said:

"What´s wrong?!"She asked.

"My son disappeared,i can´t find him! Can you help me?"I asked.

"No need to say twice."She said.

She used her powers to feel Austin Jr´s presence,what surprised her,was that,his was at the Avengers´ Tower.

"I know where he is,hang on."She said.

10 minutes later,Tony Stark appeared in front of us,with one of his jets:

"Come in,time to get your son."He said.

Meanwhile

USA,Avengers´Tower,Wanda´s POV

God is this happening? Could it be that...My brother kidnapped Austin?

I ran to talk with him:

"Pietro,(Y/N),knows that he is here,right?"I asked.

"Of course she does,sis."He said.

Yep,i was right,he kidnapped Austin.

USA,Avengers´Tower,Your POV

Wanda guided me and Austin through the Tower,and there he was,my son,swimming in their pool,the question in my mind was:

HOW THE HELL HE GOT HERE?!

I ran to hug him,not caring if he was wet or not,tears were falling down from my eyes:

"Hi mom!"He said.I hugged him strongly,and i asked:

"How did you(sob) got here(sob)?"I asked.

"Uncle P,brought me here!"He said.

Wait...WHAT?!?!?

"Thanks Uncle P!"He said.

"No biggie champ."Pietro said.

From far,i could see,Austin´s angered face,i knew what was about to happen,so i took my son away from there.

When Pietro turned himself,Austin punched him in the face,so strongly,that Pietro fell to the floor.

In the floor,Austin punched him twice in the face,and then said:

"IF YOU GET CLOSE TO MY SON AGAIN,I WILL KILL YOU!"He said.

A few minutes later:

My son was having lunch,and he wanted to stay in the Tower a little bit more,it was the time for me to face Pietro.

When i saw him,i slapped him:

"Are you getting crazy?! Why would you kidnap my son?"I asked.

He didn´t answered,he stood there,quiet,there was a wound close to his mouth,he was with a sad expression.

All he could say was:

"I still love you."He said.

I lost control,and slapped him again:

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!'I said,

With that,i ended the conversation,that man,right there,was not Pietro,it was just a crazy kidnapper.

Everything is over,not just what we had before,but our friendship too.

 


	29. The Start Of A New Life

**Sokovia,Your POV**

Yesterday may have been the worst i ever had,the fact that  **Pietro** kidnapped my son,makes me crazy.I never thought that he could do such a thing,he is not the same he was,i just wanted to know what happened to him,he has a daughter,a family that needs him,and even so he decides to kidnap my son,to tell me that he loves me? That´s so stupid,and he knows that i am with  **Austin** now,he is the one that never stopped loving me, **Pietro** did,so much that he has a daughter.

I could finally talk to my best friend, **Wanda** ,now they call her  **The Scarlet Witch** ,that´s a nice name i guess:

" **(Y/N)** ,i hope you can forgive  **Pietro** ,we are best friends,and he is my brother,you two are the most important people for me,i wouldn´t like to see that you two hate each other now,even though he doesn´t hate you."She said.

" **Wanda** ,he kidnapped my son,you expect me to pretend that anything happened,even if i wanted to,and i don´t, **Austin** would never let me forget it."I said.

"True,how are things between you two?"She asked,i smiled almost immediately:

"Just great! I moved to his house,my family is in there after all."I said.

"Who would have thought?"She said.

"Yeah,who?"I asked,smiling.

"So how is  **Pietro**?"I asked.

"He is very sorry,i hope  **Crystal** and  **Luna** can cheer him up."She said.

"You are officially a aunt, **Wanda**."I said.

"Hey, **Austin Jr**.is my nephew,we are like sisters,you know that."She said.

"Yes i know,i need to go now,see you later."I said,i hugged her,and left.

"See ya."She said.

**Later**

I was returning home,when i suddenly felt a cold wind behind,in the same moment, **Pietro** was standing in front of me:

"That must be why they call you  **Quicksilver**."I said.

" **(Y/N)** ,please forgive me,i had no idea of what i was doing,i used your son,for something stupid,and i know that i deserved your slap and the punch that creep gave me."He said.

"Wash your mouth before talking about  **Austin**."I said.

"I´m sorry,but i need you to forgive me,we have been friends since ever,i don´t want that to end because of something stupid i have done."He said.

I think he is right about that,we have been friends since ever,so i should probably forgive him:

"Okay,i forgive you,but with a condition."I said.

"Condition?"He asked.

"Yes,understand this:What we had,it ended,i am with  **Austin** now,i love him."I said.

He nodded,and said.

"Okay,i understand."He said.

In the next day:

 **Tony Stark** invited me, **Austin** and our son,to a lunch in the  **Avengers´Tower** ,of course i wouldn´t refuse something like that,so we accepted,and that lunch was being amazing,everyone was having fun,is there a way this day could get any better?

**Austin´s POV**

Today is the day,i should probably do it now,everyone is here,and i am tired of waiting.

I got up and said:

"Since everyone is here,i would like to say something:"I said,i could see  **Quickie** ´s expression get darker:

I turned myself to  **(Y/N)** ,i kneeled,and said:

" **(Y/N)** ,will you marry me?"I asked,showing her the ring,i bought,a special ring,i gave her this ring in our 3rd year of dating,her eyes teared up,she smiled,and said:

"Of course!"She said,this makes me the happiest man in the world,i´m glad i will marry the one i love.

This is the start of a new life,that´s for sure.


	30. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is the last chapter! Hope you guys like it!

**3 Months Later**

**Your POV**

Have you ever felt like the world was going to end,if you didn´t get married with the one you love as soon as possible? I am feeling that,i can´t believe i will get married and i was so not expecting  **Austin** to propose to me,i am so happy! 3 months had passed,but it seems like it has been a decade.

Our marriage is today,everything is ready for it,the dress,decoration,food,everything,i was getting used to the idea of using a really long veil,the traditions in  **Sokovia** are a little weird,they say that the longest veil,brings more happiness,i don´t really believe in that,but since it is for happiness,i guess anything is valid.

There was 1 hour left for the marriage to start,as usual,i was waiting, **Austin** couldn´t see me,or we would have bad luck,and that couldn´t happen,especially when  **Pietro** is around,at first,i didn´t wanted him to come,nor did  **Austin** ,but eventually  **Wanda** changed our minds,so he was here,with  **Crystal** and  **Luna** ,still i hope he won´t do anything stupid.

I heard a knock on the door, **Wanda** entered,she was using a red dress,which made her look more stunning than ever:

" **(Y/N)** ,that dress of yours...wow, **Austin** ´s gonna melt."She said,i have my doubts though,am i really looking that good?

"I don´t think so,i mean, **Austin** will see this dress today,are you sure he will like it?"I asked.

"He will love it,i´m sure."She said.

"How does he looks?"I asked.

" **Austin**? I won´t lie,he looks so hot with that suit."She said,i laughed like crazy.

"What? I didn´t liked him at first,but i never said he wasn´t hot!"She said.

"Only you to make me laugh when i am so nervous! "I said.

**Later**

Everyone was there, **The Avengers** ,their friends,my friends and  **Austin** ´s friends,this marriage has a slight chance to be perfect.

Everything was ready,time to start this marriage:

As i walked to were  **Austin** was standing, **Captain America** was kind enough to walk with me to  **Austin** ,he is a gentleman after all.

As the minister spoke,i wasn´t paying attention to what he was saying at the moment,i could only look at  **Austin** ,he was happy and so was i,i think we were made for each other,after all.

Our love has faced many things,but it prevailed,that is why i am so sure of what i am doing.I thought that  **Pietro** was the one i loved,but they say that,real love only shows itself in difficulties,that is why  **Pietro** ´s place is with  **Crystal** ,when he was having a hard time,waiting for me to wake up,they were together,and they must keep together.

"If someone here,has something against this marriage,speak now,or shut up forever."The minister said,i looked at everyone.

And i could see that, **Pietro** would get up.

But suddenly,a red aura appeared around him,i recognized it.

 **Wanda** ,she broke the promise she made to her brother,to never use her powers in him,just so he wouldn´t make anything stupid in my marriage.

Now he has no choice, **Pietro** will have to get used to this,to the fact that,what we had,ended.

" **(Y/N),(Y/L/N)** ,do you accept  **Austin Brunovsky** as your husband?"He asked.

"Yes."I said.

" **Austin Brunovsky** ,do you accept  **(Y/N),(Y/L/N)** ,as your wife?"He asked.

"Yes."He said.

"So i pronounce you,husband and wife,you may kiss the bride."He said.

 **Austin** smiled and kissed me,the best kiss ever.

**Years Later**

I was playing with my son in the park,and also having a good time with my husband,i have been thinking about everything that happened in my life.

In the start,i thought that **Pietro** was the one for me,but life is full of surprises.

I love **Austin** ,i think i always loved him,and now we will be together forever.

I hope **Pietro** can be happy with the family he chose to have,not everyone has a happy ending,or the ending they deserve to have.

But i know that i had my happy ending,i know that.

 **Pietro** and I,we ended as **Just Friends**.

Turns out that my destiny was be **More Than Friends** ,with my beloved  **Austin.**

This is how the story ends, **The Finale**.

And i couldn´t have wished a better one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we finish "More Than Friends" i hoped you guys liked reading it as much as i liked writing it! Tell me in the comments,what you thought of the finale of the fanwork!

**Author's Note:**

> Also,Pietro won´t die too.


End file.
